


小情人

by stephen10969kang



Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 01:44:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10979775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephen10969kang/pseuds/stephen10969kang
Summary: 28歲的亨X18歲貴貴公司高位與學生





	小情人

**Author's Note:**

> 28歲的亨X18歲貴貴
> 
> 公司高位與學生

山下亨今天特別提早從公司回家，今天是他假期開始的第一天，又是他小情人的生日，他在開車回家的路上還繞到蛋糕店去拿了前幾天偷偷訂好的蛋糕，準備給家裡的小傢伙一個驚喜。

經過了忙了大半年項目的摧殘，山下亨終於難得獲得了半個月的假期，也順便補償這半年來沒有好好陪伴的小情人，反正taka學校那邊已經順利畢業了，現在除了打工及跟朋友的邀約之外的時間都待在他家裡。

Toru一想到回家就有人等著自己，心情不禁輕盈了起來，還隨口哼起歌。

一回到家，才剛剛開門，就見到taka從沙發上跳下來跑到門口迎接他，跳起來攬著自己的脖子，往嘴唇上啄了一下。

「你回來了！」

「我回來了。」

toru空著的那隻手環著taka的腰，稍微低下身子把還掛在自己身上的森內放了下來，看到他只穿了一件單薄的t-shirt，不禁皺起眉頭。

「不是叫你多穿一點嗎？著涼了怎麼辦？」他脫下身上的西裝外套披在對方的身上，四月的天氣還是涼涼的，雖然山下亨早就知道森內應該不會聽他的叮嚀，但是實際上看到還是會讓他擔心。

Taka把身上過大的西裝外套攏了攏裹住自己，眼睛瞄到toru手上提的蛋糕的盒子，眼睛就亮了起來，他知道男人絕對不會忘記他的生日的，就算他上半年都忙工作忙的焦頭爛額甚至沒什麼聯繫，到最後一個月甚至連家都很少回，就算回家睡覺也都在自己睡著之後，醒來也是靠著床鋪的餘溫才知道對方回來過。

這樣的日子在今天終於告一段落了。

Toru看見taka盯著自己手上提的蛋糕亮眼發直，他笑著低頭親了一下小情人的髮旋，說：「吃完飯再吃。」

晚餐很快就結束了，兩個人合作刷完盤子，坐到沙發上點起蠟燭，toru把客廳的燈關上，房間內瞬間陷入黑暗，只剩火光搖曳，toru看著眼前的森內，燭光照耀著他的小情人，蠟燭是數字18的造型，taka有著纖長睫毛的眼睛一下一下的眨著，然後緩緩的閉起來，他突然明白那句「剎那即是永恆」的意思了，美好青澀的少年在他眼前溫順的閉著眼睛許願，如果可以，他希望時間能夠停在這裡，永遠不要往前推進。

Taka吹熄了蠟燭，toru開了燈，兩個人開始吃起蛋糕來，「你剛剛許了什麼願望？」toru挖了一口奶油送進嘴裡，甜膩的奶油在嘴裡化開，甜甜的滋味好像傳到了心裡。 

「大家身體健康，心想事成。」還有我們能夠一直在一起。

最後一個願望他沒有講出來，畢竟說出來就不能成真了，雖然說只是迷信，但他還是願意相信一下的。

山下亨看著森內的表情，其實大概也猜到剩下的一個願望是什麼，心裡柔軟的要命，少年純粹的相信著愛情，自己又有什麼理由不好好跟他一起守護呢？

兩人分食著蛋糕，山下亨看著時間晚了，便把人趕去洗澡睡覺，他看見森內一邊嘟囔著說不知道自己是交了男朋友還是多了個爸爸簡直好氣又好笑。

等山下亨也洗好澡出來，他看著taka趴在床上玩手機，估計是在回覆生日祝福的訊息，山下亨知道taka的人緣很好，朋友很多，從平時就沒有被少約出去玩就能夠知道，而且知心的好友也有，這讓他很放心。

山下亨回神過來，覺得自己越來越像爸爸了，可能越靠近三十歲就越會多想些事情，他笑著搖了搖頭走到床邊坐了下來，他可是自己的小情人呢，雖然年齡差距有點大，但是兩個人之間的情感可是貨真價實的愛情。

「回完訊息了？」山下亨看著小傢伙從床上爬起來把手機接上充電器，身上又只穿著一件寬鬆的大號T-shirt，大概是從自己的衣櫃裡面翻出來穿的，真的是年輕，都不怕生病感冒。

「不回啦，剩下的明天再說。」森內貴寬爬到山下亨身邊，雙腿分開跪在他的兩側，手環在他的脖子上，山下亨一手環住對方的腰，一手扶著他的後頸，看著情人閉上雙眼，把嘴唇貼了過來。

一開始只有雙唇相貼，toru靈活的舌頭輕舔著taka的唇瓣，輕輕咬著他的下唇，讓他把嘴巴打開，taka把張開嘴，感受到對方的舌頭掃過自己的齒列，時而搜刮著黏膜，有時又轉而刺激著敏感的上顎，一陣陣細小的電流竄著全身，taka在toru的懷抱裡輕輕扭動著，實在太舒服了，他好看的雙眼半闔，裡頭充滿了水氣。

一吻結束後，taka脫力的窩在toru的懷裡，感覺到對方的手一下一下的摸著自己的背脊，從最上頭一路往下摸到尾椎處打個圈再往上走，電流麻麻的竄過全身，難耐的呻吟從喉頭間發了出來。

「嗯⋯舒服⋯」

toru感覺靠在自己頸窩的情人身體有了情動的跡象，畢竟是十七八歲的青少年，精力旺盛，一個濕吻就能夠起反應，感覺到懷裡的身體開始一下一下的蹭著自己，toru其實自己也有感覺了，但是還是強迫自己維持著一點自制力把對方拉開。

「好了，睡覺吧。」山下亨深吸了一口氣準備去廁所解決自己的慾望，卻被taka抓住手腕。

「toru⋯」taka雙眼盯著自己，眼神還沒完全從情慾裡脫出，就聽見他用稍嫌青澀的嗓音開口，

「toru，我想要⋯」

看著眼前的情人情動著求歡，山下亨心裡很掙扎，慾望和理智交織，不知道應該要遵從哪一個。

「⋯不行，你還沒有成年。」

Toru咬著牙說著，其實自己也真的很想要徹徹底底的佔有眼前的小情人，但是他還記得他跟taka的爸爸的約定，他那時候保證在成年前只會跟taka維持單純的交往，不會有肉體上的關係，他也一直堅守著約定到現在，雖然最近常常有像剛剛那樣擦邊球的事情出現，但還是沒有到最後一步。

「是因為爸爸嗎？」taka問道，他知道之前他們交往的事情被家裡的人知道後，toru跟他爸爸談了很久，那之後他就能夠隨心所欲的住在toru家，但卻不知道他們到底約定了些什麼，不過這件事他已經準備好了。

「我答應你爸爸要等到你成年。」toru重新坐了下來，他大概能夠明白森內的爸爸是怎麼想的，如果是自己的兒子突然被來路不明的男人拐走大概也會做這種反應，所以他還是努力遵守著約定，乖乖等到小情人成年。

「那個，我問過爸爸了，他說18歲就可以了。」taka有點不好意思的別開視線，想到自己當時為了這一天鼓起勇氣問了開口問這麼難以啟齒的事情，就覺得自己好像太大膽了一點。

「哦？你怎麼問的？」山下亨也好奇了，伯父應該不會這麼輕易鬆口才對，怎麼突然轉性了。

「我跟他說，投票年齡都下修了，那我的限制年齡是不是也可以下修⋯」森內越講越害羞，親口講出來怎麼覺得自己好像很欲求不滿一樣。

山下亨勾起嘴角，他知道他的小情人很聰明，知道要用什麼方法去鑽漏洞。

告訴taka自己要去準備一下，toru到了浴室，打了電話再次確認taka的爸爸同意這件事情，得到肯定的回覆後，從櫃子的下層裡取出了潤滑劑跟保險套，回到了臥室。

把東西放在床頭櫃上，toru從背後抱住taka，嘴唇靠在他的耳邊，低沈的嗓音低低的對他說

「準備好了嗎？」

Taka轉過頭來跟他接吻，相較於以往溫柔的親吻，這次更像是要把taka拆吃入腹的猛烈，toru的舌頭揪住taka的舌頭纏繞著，用牙齒輕咬著他的小舌，還模仿者等一下要進行的行為一樣抽插著，手也從t-shirt的下擺伸了進去，沿著腰線來回撫摸。

「嗯哈⋯」不知道什麼時候被放倒在床上，taka看著伏在自己身上的男人，主動張開腿纏上toru的腰。

Toru脫了taka的衣服，也脫了自己的，他快被眼前的景象給逼瘋了，少年青澀的肉體沒有一絲贅肉，因為動情而泛著淡淡的粉色，淡粉色的乳頭挺立著，好像等著人去好好疼愛，在平坦的小腹下被內褲包覆著的勃起硬著，纖長白皙的雙腿勾著自己的腰⋯

山下亨自己也硬了，他用自己的硬挺蹭著對方的，一手挑開內褲頭伸了進去握住森內的稚嫩。

「呃、嗯⋯⋯」這他跟小傢伙的第一次，山下亨儘量的想溫柔一點，他變著手法照顧著森內的前端，taka被弄的呻吟連連，明明自己來的時候都沒這麼有感覺的，不知道為什麼在toru的手裡就這麼刺激。

「啊啊——」一聲拔高的尖叫聲，taka交代在toru的手上，喘著氣躺在床上，感覺對方的手沾著精液摸到了後穴。

「可以嗎？」聽到toru的聲音已經暗啞到不行，想到自己已經先釋放過一次了但男人卻還沒，taka知道他忍的很辛苦，但還是溫柔的照顧著他，說不感動都是假的，伸手環上toru的脖子把兩人的距離拉到最近，taka堅定的說

「⋯上我。」

Toru倒了整手的潤滑，慢慢的伸了第一隻手指進去，taka的手緊緊抓著被單，緊張的指節發白，toru握著他的手跟他十指交扣，「別怕⋯交給我。」

異物侵入的感覺很奇怪，在toru溫柔的推進下其實不太會痛，但是一股被填滿的滿漲感讓taka的後穴不自覺的收縮的了起來，他喘著氣，盡可能的像書上一樣的放鬆自己，讓toru能夠擴張的快一點。

「啊！那裡⋯」在手指擦過一個凸點，跟之前不一樣的快感衝了上來，跟單純摩擦性器的感覺很不一樣，噬骨的快感像電流一樣沖刷過四肢百骸。

山下亨知道他找對地方了，開始密集的往那裡進攻，手指按住那一塊微微的震動，把森內貴寬弄得呻吟連連，身體跟後穴越來越軟，甚至開始分泌腸液出來潤滑著甬道。

山下亨拉過森內的手放在自己硬到不行的勃起上，「摸一摸這裡。」說完還往森內的手心裡頂了頂。

「好大⋯」森內把巨大從內褲裡釋放出來，漲成紫紅色的陰莖上佈滿著青筋，隨著被釋放出來彈跳著戳進森內的手裡。

這是他第一次真正見到情人的巨大，平常被布料包覆著看不出來，但是現在直接接觸反而被尺寸嚇得不輕。

「嗯⋯啊哈、好舒服⋯」Taka被toru的手指操弄的身體發軟，手上也只是蜻蜓點水的摸了兩下，後穴已經可以容納三隻手指了，又濕又軟，山下亨不敢想像自己進去的時候會爽到什麼程度了。

Toru拿過床頭的保險套，準備撕開戴上，卻被taka攔了下來。

「不、不要戴套⋯」taka遮著自己的眼睛，害羞的耳尖發紅，「我想要你射在裡面⋯」

山下亨真的忍不住了，把套子丟到一旁，手抓著森內貴寬的腿，把硬到不行的性器頂在入口。

「你確定？明天可能會肚子痛喔？」山下亨感受到那個緊緻的入口一下一下的在吸吮著自己的前端，舒服的腦袋發麻。

「我想要嗯、感覺你的全部——啊！」話還沒說完，山下亨就頂了進去，一寸一寸的往內推進，濕熱的內壁緊緊吸著自己，爽的他差點就射了，讓他得喘口氣壓下射精的衝動。

後面被填的滿滿的，taka緊緊抱住toru寬厚的後背「to 、toru ⋯好滿⋯你要把我撐壞了⋯」

山下亨咬著牙，他不知道森內貴寬這些撩人的話到都是從哪裡學來的，還是都是無意識的講出來的。

「⋯我要動了。」

山下亨開始抽插著，把全部抽出來，只留頭部卡在穴口再一次頂到最深，碩大的龜頭一次次破開腸道頂上敏感點，還在上頭停留研磨著，森內貴寬被快感刺激的眼眶泛紅，眼淚止不住的掉。

「啊啊⋯toru⋯」森內去追逐他的嘴唇跟他舌吻，他閉上眼睛把自己的身體全部交給比他年長很多的情人，放縱自己身陷情慾裡頭，相信對方會好好帶著他前進。

「貴寬⋯你裡面好濕好熱⋯吸的我好舒服⋯」山下亨一邊說著，一口含上上森內胸前挺立的乳頭，靈活的舌頭在四周打著圈，時而用牙齒輕輕拉扯，手也摸上被遺忘許久的性器套弄著，森內貴寬受不了三邊的刺激，哭叫了出來。

「嗚⋯好爽、亨、你好大、好舒服⋯」感覺到情人的巨大一次次的衝撞進自己的身體裡，狠狠頂住讓自己欲仙欲死的的那個點，森內忍不住跟著節奏一起晃著腰，想吞的更進去一點。

第一次被操弄後穴的快感實在是太鮮明，森內用不了多久感覺就要高潮了，後穴開始收縮著，前端也不斷的分泌汁液，夾的山下亨頭皮發麻。

「嗯啊、要去了、啊——！」在一聲拔高的呻吟，森內貴寬全數射在自己的小腹上，一點精液還沾上了下巴，他好看的眼睛有些失焦，身體因為高潮還泛著粉紅色，還不斷輕喘著，自己的初夜在這一天交給了自己最愛的情人，身體跟心裡都完完全全的融合在一起，這個認知讓森內突然害羞了起來。

突然還埋在體內的決定又抽動了起來，剛經歷過高潮的身體敏感的要命，連碰一下就會渾身顫抖，何況是激烈的抽插。

「我還沒完呢，貴寬。」山下亨親了親他的耳朵，在他耳邊輕聲說著，低沈性感的嗓音讓森內瞬間麻了半邊的身子，用還帶著淚發紅的眼角看著情人。

山下亨一把抱起森內讓她坐在自己身上，這個體位讓原本就進的深的性器埋的更進去，森內感覺自己的內臟都要被頂錯位了，頭埋在山下亨的頸窩裡動都不敢動。

「太滿了⋯」他抬頭看著toru，濕潤的睫毛眨呀眨的，手摸上自己的小腹「⋯頂到這裡了⋯」

toru咬上taka的唇，手沿著漂亮的背脊滑過，就像他們每次濕吻完後的安撫動作，既色情但又能夠讓他放鬆。

「⋯你要自己動嗎？」山下亨輕輕拍了下森內貴寬的屁股，森內貴寬含春的眼神恨恨的瞪了他一眼，可惜威嚇的效果不大，反而讓山下亨的性器漲大了一圈。

「嗯、哈⋯你怎麼變大了、」森內貴寬偷偷嘟囔著，但是認命的開始上下移動著腰，前後扭著讓頭部能夠準確的戳到前列腺上。

山下亨看著眼前努力動作的小情人，一口咬上他的鎖骨，在上頭印了個牙印並來回舔舐著。

「toru、不行了、真的沒力氣了⋯」森內貴寬大腿發顫，完全使不上力，脫力的坐在山下亨身上。

山下亨知道小情人沒體力了，托著他的屁股開始一下一下的往上頂，每次都準確的戳上敏感點，弄得森內貴寬呻吟連連。

「啊啊⋯就是那裡、那裡舒服⋯啊⋯」taka仰著頭享受著一波一波朝著自己衝來的快感，toru緊盯著taka的臉，不想錯過任何一個表情，突然瞥見taka張開眼睛瞄了自己一眼，內壁突然緊縮了一下。

該死，taka心想，toru知不知道自己現在有多性感，被打濕的瀏海垂在眼前，一雙眼睛充滿侵略性的盯著自己，好像下一秒就要把自己拆吃入腹，在爽到的時候還會微微皺起眉頭，咬著下唇，簡直荷爾蒙爆棚，想著，他覺得自己又快到了，toru應該也快到了，感覺抽插自己的動作越來越快，深埋在自己身體裡的性器也開始有了射精的前兆。

「貴寬⋯我愛你。」在說出這句話的時候兩人瞬間到了高潮，溫熱的精液射到了最深處，被液體燙了一下，森內身體不自覺的又顫抖了起來，兩人開始接吻，一個綿長溫柔的吻，享受著做愛完後的溫存。

「我也愛你⋯」森內回著話，剛剛激烈的運動讓他整個體力透支，眼皮開始打架，他縮在山下亨溫暖有力的懷抱裡，睡意漸漸襲滿了全身。

山下亨看著小情人已經要睡著了，他輕柔的摸著森內的頭髮，心想等等要抱他去浴室做清理，還要讓他洗個澡，但這些事等他睡著後再來做。

「貴寬，生日快樂。」在taka迷迷糊糊要入睡前，似乎聽到這麼一句話，接著他就閉上雙眼，陷入安穩的夢鄉。

Fin.


End file.
